Secrets, Truths, & Lies
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Ever since the beginning, Jade has always hated Tori. And Tori has tried to make friends with Jade, but her attempts have failed. What happens, when all the secrets, the truths, and the lies, are told to Tori? Rated T because I am paranoid. POSSIBLY CANCELLED


_This is my first chapter of my Jori fanfic. I really wanna post a fanfic today. And so, here is my Jori._

_This will be updated slowly. I haven't started on chapter 2 each. I will probably update once a week._

_Please read, and afterward, review down there._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, Jade, Tori, Hollywood Arts, or Jori.**

* * *

Jade enters the classroom for another day of stupid school. She almost broke up with Beck that morning, and another girl was flirting with Beck, one of those damn Northridge girls.

Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, she entered the classroom, seeing a girl with straight medium brown hair, wearing a purple sweater, white jeans, and a dark purplish shirt, with a little white ruffle.

She was rubbing on Beck's chest. Wait? Why the hell was this girl rubbing on my boyfriend?

"Dude!" Jade screamed. Beck and the girl looked at Jade

"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" Jade said

The girl said "Uh, well, I just spilled coffee on him-"

"Get away from him." Jade said as calmly, but threating as she could.

Jade would have said "It's alright, it was an accident and everyone makes those." But Jade was the tough girl, and she had to tell the new girl that she was the tough girl. But down inside, Jade was a sweet girl. But only Beck and Cat knew about this.

"Relax." Beck said, walking over to Jade, giving her a kiss on the cheek. That did calm Jade down.

Jade sat by Beck, telling the new girl that she loves him, and is very overprotective of him.

"So, everyone, I would like you all to meet our new student. Tori Vega." Sikowitz said, after he threw his bag to the side of the stage.

Ugh, another Vega? This one has to be worse. Was Jade's first thoughts. "So her name is Tori…" Jade whispered to herself. "What?" Beck also said in a whisper. "Nothing." Jade replied with an evil smile on her face.

She didn't want to do that. She never wanted to be evil or mean, but it was her father's fault. Jade thought. Stop. She told herself. Do not bring the memories back out into your mind. Or let them influence you. She thought. Unfortunately, those memories did influence her.

"Jade, you will captain the first group of the day, chose your actors." Sikowitz said, moving to the side.

"Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori." Jade replied when she got on stage.

Tori looked at her in confusion, but Andre motioned her to go onstage.

So, after talking about the improv's location and theme, Jade asked Tori to go to the door.

And the first time Tori screwed the damn scene up. After Tori accidently made the dog talk.

Calm down Jade, she's new to acting. Her mind told her.

Tori made a 'dog' position, and Sikowitz yelled action.

That's when the memories influenced Jade.

* * *

"Jadelyn West, I wanted to know why we are celebrating your birthday, even though it's just a birthday?" Her father said, in the closet.

"So, I went to the animal shelter, and bought us a dog." Jade said, there was a tad bit of cheerfulness in her voice, but that was to tell herself to ignore the memories.

Cat and Eli came to look at the new 'dog', as Jade's memories from being in a dog shelter when she was young flashed in like a lighting bolt.

All the dogs, they needed a home, so lonely, and the look with someone to love, it had to break you heart.

"Daddy, can we get that one?" young Jade pointed to a black Labrador, which was super cute.

"No Jade. Because you don't deserve it." Her father said, then going to another dog. Jade didn't know what does word meant back then, but know, it hurts her to think about it.

"Oh no, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur." Jade said, pulling a little bit of Tori's hair up.

"Daddy! Why are you hurting me?!" Jade said, as she was slapped for the first time.

"Oh it's ok!" Jade said, as she walked of stage to get the coffee.

"Daddy! Stop hurting me!" Jade screamed, as her father slapped her the second time.

"I read on the internet that coffee is great for getting bugs out of fur." Jade said, getting someone's coffee.

The sound of Beck and Andre's voice was blocked by the sound of her screaming, and the third slap.

Jade poured the coffee on Tori as the memories of Jade's dad pouring fresh, hot coffee rang in Jade's head.

"What's the Prob? Dog?" Jade said, as the final memory influenced her, "Jadelyn West, I hate you." came straight from her father.

* * *

"It was those damn memories Beck!" Jade yelled as she entered Beck's RV after school, throwing her Gears of War messenger bag onto Beck's couch.

Beck keep on thinking that Jade was lying ""Stop lying."

"I'm not! It really came to me, I promise!' Jade said, almost getting her anger out.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I have never lied to you!" Jade was about ready to scream.

Beck paused for a moment.

"Prove it." Beck said.

Jade looked like she was ready to cry out a river.

"The dog." Jade whispered.

"Oh…" Beck knew what Jade meant. It was the dog. "So that's why you made Tori play the dog."

"Correct!" Jade said, having a couple of tears streamed down her face.

Beck kissed Jade, to stop her from crying.

"When are you going to stop being the Mean and Tough one?" Beck said calmly.

"When I feel like it!" Jade said, falling into the couch.

* * *

After two days, Tori came back to Hollywood Arts, possibly to try for the second time, and see if she can get back at Jade.

Tori entered the classroom, Jade immediately noticed, and her evil mind started plotting a plan.

After learning about Alphabet Improv, Sikowitz wanted to know who would captain the first group of the day, Tori raised her hand, and said she would.

Jade immidently got suspious , Jade knew Tori wanted to get back at her for pouring the coffee on her.

* * *

Tori walked on stage, and called out the names Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade.

Jade looked at Tori, and Tori replied with "Yeah, you."

Jade got onto stage, and kissed Beck right in front of her.

After Cat got the wrong letter (1 ahead of the next letter), and Andre accidently said the wrong letter, after his toe was 'healed', and Beck fainted from 'not being able to breath the earth air'.

"Hey, why don't you jump off that cliff over there." Jade said

"I think you should." Tori said.

"Just we did you come from?"

"Kangaroos."

"Lousy Animals Kangaroos, there awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learn from you."

"No one talks to me like that." Well, Jade partly lied when she said that. O

"Obviously someone should." Tori said.

"Please run in front of a bus!" Jade said, trying to not show her true side out in front of the classroom.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say. "

"Really?"

"Sure was."

"Thanks."

"Up your nose, I see boogers."

"Very clever"

"Wish you thought it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch."

"Your finger smells weird."

"Zero is what you a, a scale from 1 to 10." Jade kinda lied there, she would actually rate at least a 1 from her. And that's a complement.

"As if I care what you think~" Tori yelled.

"Better watch yourself." Jade said, but that is what she should have done herself.

"Can't take it?" Tori said confidently.

"Don't push me!" Jade had concern is her voice, she never liked to be pushed. Unfortunately, Tori toke that to her own advantage.

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pant!" That was before Jade realized the next letter was F, damn that Tori. Jade started to like her a little bit, Tori was a little clever.

Jade stomped off the stage.

And the scene ended with a kiss from Beck and Tori.

That is how, the hatred began.

* * *

_Please review down there._


End file.
